As Long As I Have You
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: AU. Yuki has always loved Suki, but once she breaks up with her recent boyfriend, will this be the time she will finally tell Suki her feelings? SukixOC, Kataang, Yukka, mentions of Ty Lokka and Tokka. Rated for drinking and adult content


**I wanted to release this one-shot for awhile, but I wanted to include a lemon. I decided not to go with the lemon because I think it would ruin the story somehow, I don't know, I'm crazy. But I hope you like it**

"Yuki!" The brunette shot up from her daydream to see Sokka, the school's head quarterback, standing in front of her desk. He pulled out a remaining head bud, "You okay?" She wiped the small amount of drool from her lips. "You were thinking about her again weren't you?"

"Shut up," She groaned to her friend as she rested her head on her arms. Yuki was an average student at Four Elements High, a setter for the volleyball team and worked at the local café by the school. But one thing that she usually kept secret about herself was that she was lesbian. Only her parents and a few of her friends knew, she didn't want to be judged for her lifestyle by people that went to her school. "After I told you that, you will not forget it, will you?"

"Nope," Yuki sighed angrily. "I mean come on, she was my ex-girlfriend, I've actually thought about her doing-" Her hand shot up and covered his mouth.

"Sokka, usually I don't care about what you say, but you need to shut up," She warned. Recently, she had confessed her long time obsession: Suki. She had first laid eyes on her at the beginning of High School in freshmen chemistry. She was the Teacher's Assistant for Miss Joo Dee, since she had taken the class the year before. Yuki remembered watching her as she worked on some notes for another class, watching the way she flipped her hair out of her eyes was the moment she knew that she wasn't like other girls. "No one needs to know about that."

A hand came and hit Sokka upside the head, "You better not be bothering her about 'you-know-who'." Yuki looked up to see her best friend and Sokka's sister Katara with Aang right beside her. She had to admit that Katara was very physically attractive, especially on days like today where she wore her hair down and a blue tank top with matching jeans. But Katara was very much in love with Aang, as was he…though neither of them knew it. Katara and Aang took their seats to the right of Yuki, "Forget whatever Sokka says, you two would be cute together. Yuki and Suki, it's the cutest couple name ever." Her usually peach colored skinned turned magenta as she thought about her and Suki being a couple. She thought about them going out together, sitting next to each other in a booth, sneaking small kisses when people weren't looking and of course every now and again feeding each other food. "But I do have some good news for you," Katara said, leaning in closer to the troubled teen, "Rumor is that Suki and Jet broke up today."

"How does that help me?" Yuki asked.

"You know how Suki gets after a break up, she 'swears off men' and likes to vent out her frustration." Katara reminded her, "This could be her chance to finally swear off men and then you can go in for the kill."

Yuki frowned, "But that's not how I want her and I to get together. I don't want to be some rebound. I want her and I to get together like Sokka and Yue or Zuko and Mai." She slumped lamely against the desk.

"Sokka and Yue got together because he protected her during that riot downtown and Zuko and Mai are together because their families set them up. I don't think a riot is going to break out anytime soon again since Zuko's Father became the Mayor and I've never really heard of parents setting up their daughters to date each other," Katara said, "This could be your only chance. Since we have a four day weekend, we can have a sleepover tonight. You can get closer to her and maybe end up getting together with her."

"Do you think I have some magical lesbian powers that can turn girls into lesbians also?" Yuki sarcastically asked. "Plus, all she has dated are guys and hasn't even looked at a girl that way."

Katara put a friendly hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, by the end of this weekend, you and Suki will be together."

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. Hey Aang, wanna get the guys together for a guy's night? We can play some videogames, some darts or we can always go to the _Jasmine Dragon_," Sokka grinned. The Jasmine Dragon was a local strip club that the High School kids could sneak into easily with their fake IDs. "I heard Song is working tonight."

Aang could feel Katara's eyes on him as the attention was brought to him. He had been there once before, but strange naked girls wasn't the thing he wanted, it was Katara. "I'm good Sokka, I'll just stay home." He momentarily caught the smile on Katara's face as turned his attention to his school work.

"Party pooper, how about you Yuki? You can go with us instead. I think seeing a little strange will get your mind off of-" A tentacle of water smacked him in the face so hard he fell out of his seat.

* * *

Yuki let the water run down her body as she kept her eyes strained on the tiles in front of her. All the girls around her giggled and gossiped as they showered, unknown that Yuki was trying her best to not look at the girl beside her. Suki was in her Gym class and now just happened to be fully naked, exposed and soaking wet next to her. Desire stirred in her stomach as she tried her best not to ogle her. It was usually this way in her class, from the brief and rare glances she got of Suki, her tan skin was completely flawless. Her perky breasts were only a little bit bigger than hers and sex was completely bare, just thinking about it made Yuki bit her bottom lip. She looked down at her body, she had an athletic build like Suki. Her favorite feature had to be her butt, she had gotten a lot of compliments from guys who didn't know that they were barking up the wrong tree. Yuki tried her best to ignore her crush and clean her sweaty body. She wet her hair and grabbed her shampoo, putting a good amount in her palm. Yuki scrubbed the shampoo into her long hair, "Hey Yuki, can I get some of that?" She turned to see Suki facing her, Yuki did her best not to look past her collar bone. "I'm totally out, is that cool?"

Yuki swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, handing her the bottle but forgot about how soapy her hands were. The bottle slipped out before she could hand it over to Suki and they both watched as it hit the ground and rolled to the drain. "I'm sorry," She quickly apologized.

Suki just smiled, making Yuki's knees go weak, "It's fine, I'll get it." Yuki nearly passed out as Suki bent over to grab the bottle. Unseen to the other girls, Yuki's eyes were glued to Suki's toned butt and slit. It was pure torture to only be able to watch this and not do anything. She wanted to taste her lips and press her body against hers, feeling the warmth of her love against her. Suki finally got the bottle and poured some into her hand before handing the bottle back to Yuki, "Thanks Yuki, you're a life saver. Sorry for the view, I don't mean to shove it right in your face or anything."

"You can shove it in my face anytime- I mean, it's fine," Yuki quickly corrected herself, going back to washing her hair. Some of the girls started to leave, only leaving her, Suki and some other girls on the other side of the shower room. Yuki washed her body while her eyes were glued to Suki doing the same. "So, um," She was finally able to pull herself out of her trance, "You and Jet ended it, huh?"

She saw the wince on her face and instantly felt horrible, she never wanted to see pain on her beautiful face, "Uh yeah," She quickly answered, trying not to have a full on gush of emotions come out. "It just seems that," Suki sighed deeply, "guys and I just don't work out, you know?"

"I understand more than you know," Yuki shut off her shower and grabbed the towel she had on the hook underneath the showerhead. She tied it around her body and grabbed her soap and shampoo. Putting her shower things in the top shelf in her locker, she took out her clothes. Suki followed in shortly after, her locker was across from Yuki's.

"I just think that it would be so much better if I just dated girls," Yuki's heart picked up, she nearly pinched herself at how perfect this moment could be for her. She had to make sure she treaded lightly with what she said next. "Girls are so much easy to get along with. I mean, we could just go shopping, get some good food, turn in for the night, curled up in blankets watching the newest chick flick, eating cookie dough ice cream…maybe even some sex, at least a girl would know what she was doing down there." She had a tight grip on the locker to hold her back from jumping into Suki's arms and confessing her love for her.

Yuki let out a calming breath and begun to dry herself, "If only…but I would prefer Coffee flavored ice cream."

Suki groaned softly, "God, I totally forgot how good Coffee ice cream tastes. You know Yuki, we don't hang out a lot, we should hang out more, I think we could be great friends." The 'F' word stung her heart. "It would be good to have a sexy friend that can be my wing-girl."

She turned to Suki, a unmistakable blush across her face, "Y-You think I'm sexy?"

"Oh yeah, I wish I had your butt, I've got such a flat one," She frowned, looking at her own butt. "And your hair. I wish mine was so silky smooth as yours." Yuki's fingers went to her raven hair, a smile appearing on her face.

"Thanks Suki…I wish I had good skin like yours…and your boobs are nice too," Yuki tried her best not to let all her feelings out.

Suki looked down at her chest as Yuki started to put on her clothes, "They are pretty nice huh? I kind of wish I had Yue's, those things are huge!" Both girls got dressed and Yuki used her towel to dry the last amount of moisture in her hair before she started to brush it. Suki shut and locked her locker before coming over to Yuki, "Hey, are you coming to the sleepover at Katara's tonight?"

"Um, yeah," She tried playing it cool. "I'm not sure if I should go yet or not."

"You totally should," She smiled, "We can get to know each other more. We've been in the same group for a couple years and we barely know each other." Suki picked up her backpack, slinging it onto her shoulder. "Hey, quick question, how do you feel about drinking hard liquor?"

Yuki shrugged, "Okay I guess, why?"

"Because I'm going to bring some Vodka. Katara doesn't like drinking, but I know Toph and Yue might have some. But the rest is for you and me, okay? I need someone to keep my mind off of this, Jet and me thing, ya know?" Suki rhetorically asked. "I'll see you later tonight Yuki." Yuki was caught off guard when Suki leaned in and hugged her, which she returned. She basked in the warmth that was her love, she wished that she nuzzle her face into her neck. Yuki sadly had to break the hug when Suki let go. "See you later Yuki." She gave her a wave as she left. Yuki let out a shaky breath and grabbed her things before locking her locker, counting the minutes until tonight.

* * *

"Katara, you're such a little goody two-shoes," Toph mocked as she took a swig from the clear bottle. The girls sat on the floor in Katara's spacious room. Her walls were baby blue, a bed against the wall to the right of the door and a window, looking out to the coast and the small island that came with the house. To say that Katara's family had a good amount of money, was an understatement. Katara watched, looking uncomfortable with a slight hint of curiosity as the girls passed the bottle around. To Katara's right was Yue, then Toph, Yuki, Suki and Ty Lee finished the circle. Toph passed the bottle to Yue who gave it a questionable look, "Oh relax Princess, it's a bottle of Vodka, it's not going to bite."

"You know, I think I'm going to go practice my Water Bending," Katara started to get up, but Yue pulled her back down.

"Katara, this night is for Suki and helping her forget Jet," Yue reminded her, "Just get out of your comfort-zone just a little and have a drink with us." She handed the bottle to the uneasy Water bender.

Suki sighed, "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, you don't need to peer pressure her." Katara smiled softly at her friend, "…but then again, if you told her that Aang liked to drink, then she would totally do it." All the girls laughed while Katara's smile dropped. "I don't understand why you two don't get together…then again guys are horrible pieces of crap…sorry Yue."

"None taken, there are days when I want to drown Sokka," Yue said, "But the other days are just so-"

"Please stop before I puke," Katara interrupted, "It's already bad enough that my brother has been with almost all of you."

"Sokka and I weren't together," Ty Lee defended herself, "…we just had sex…10 times…"

Suki leaned over the circle and grabbed the bottle from Katara, taking a long drink, "I really don't need to think about that. I remember catching you two, I've never seen a pair of legs go that far back." She shivered at the thought.

"How do you think I feel? I had him first," Toph spoke up, "I have to watch him parade you girls around."

Suki's brow furrowed, "Toph…you're blind."

She shrugged, "He's still parading you in front of me. So anyways, back to Aang."

Katara sighed, "Can we just drop Aang? It's just a little crush."

"So is that why you have 'A+K' in hearts all over your notebook?" Suki asked, turning Katara's face red. "Just ask him out, I think he would cut off his own leg to kiss you."

"You really think so?"

"Aang likes you as much as you like him," They all turned to Yuki, "He's worried that you don't like him, so he hasn't tried to ask you out. If you confessed your feelings to him, he will for sure ask you out."

Katara tried to hide her excitement, but couldn't as she stood up and ran out of the room, "I have a call to make!"

"Oh young love, hopefully he doesn't dump her like leftover Chinese food," Suki took another drink. "Guys are the worst. Being with a girl would be so much easier." A smirk came across Toph's face with Yue and Ty Lee glanced at Yuki.

Toph crossed her pajama clad legs, "Then be lesbian. You obviously don't like being with guys, just try being with girls for a while."

She sighed, "Toph, I don't really mean I would just 'switch teams', I'm just saying that because I just got dumped."

"Why not?" Ty Lee added, "What would truly hurt by experimenting? You've always just assumed that guys are for you and never really tried with a girl."

"Plus you are always talking about how you're going to be with a girl…maybe this is your chance to be with a girl. If it doesn't work out for you, at least you know," Yue suggested, "None of us would judge you for trying to live a happy life and who knows, maybe you will like it more than being with guys?"

Suki tapped her fingers on the bottle, mulling it over in her head as Yuki tried not to stare at her, wondering what he choice would be. "You know what? I'm going to try it. Let it be known that on this day, Suki Silver is now lesbian…well, maybe bi-sexual."

If Yuki didn't have her heart flutter with joy, she would have seen the smirk on Toph's face, "So, who are you going to go after first?"

She took another drink, "Hmmm, I don't know. I don't really know the whole 'lesbian' scene." Her eyes shifted over to Yue, "Hey Yue-"

"Nope." Yue plainly answered.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Suki sighed, her eyes trailed over to Yuki, whose face went completely red and her gaze went to the floor. "Well, do you girls know of any girls that happen to 'swing that way'?"

Ty Lee could see the look of mischief on Toph's face and covered her mouth before even a sound was uttered, "Most girls usually put that under wraps, maybe you should just put yourself out there and wait for the right girl."

Toph took the bottle from Suki and took a drink once Ty Lee removed her hand, "I don't know about you all, but I'm going to get some sleep. I love a good buzz while trying to get some sleep."

"I think I'm going to turn in too," Yue stretched her arms and yawned.

"I'm wide awake," Ty Lee said in a chipper voice, but received a death glare from Yue. "On second thought, I just got really tired."

Because of her inebriated state, Suki didn't notice the lame excuses, "Whatever losers, you're going to stay up right Yuki? We can totally go to Katara's hot tub out on her island. There is an awesome guest house out there."

"I don't know, I'm getting kind of tired too," Yuki lied.

"Oh no you don't," Suki grinned, she took the bottle in one hand and Yuki's wrist in the other, pulling her up with her. "I said tonight we would get to know each other better and that's exactly what we're going to do." She pulled her out of the room, Yuki scowled at the grins on the faces of her friends. They passed Katara who was lying over the arm of the couch in the living room, her feet kicking over the side. Suki led her out the sliding glass door and down the path to the bridge that led to the small island. A small thicket concealed the small one bedroom, bath and kitchen guest house with a hot tub. Suki pulled off the cover of the hot tub, sighing in relief as the steam rose off of the water. "Nothing like a hot soak." She set the cover to the side and put her vodka bottle down before stripping off her shirt.

Yuki's heart leapt into her throat, "Um, uh Suki, w-what are you doing?"

She tossed her shirt to the side, "Oh don't get so prude on me now. We've seen each other naked before or is it because I've just become lesbian that you think that I'm going to try to jump you?"

"That is the least of my worries," Yuki muttered, Suki unbuttoned her pants and wiggled out of them as Yuki began to disrobe also. She heard the soft moan from Suki as she got into the water and joined her shortly after.

Suki rested her head back, "I really needed this, nothing like hot jets, ya know?"

Yuki's eyes were absolutely glued to Suki's body, "Uh huh." Her body was completely exposed to her once again, but this time, they were completely alone. None of their friends would interrupt, no other girls in the tub with them…just the water separating their bodies. Suki grabbed the bottle by the side of the tub and took another drink, before rolling her head, her neck barely holding it up as she looked to Yuki.

Even through her inebriated state, she could see that Yuki's eyes were looking at her body, "Are you liking what you see?"

Her eyes shot up to Suki's, "Sorry…I didn't mean to stare."

"You can touch them if you like," Suki offered, hanging her arms over the side of the tub, leaving her chest exposed. Yuki stayed to her side of the tub, still unsure if she should or not. "Come on," Suki leaned over and grabbed Yuki's hands, placing them on her chest. Yuki felt like she had died and gone to heaven as she cupped her breasts. She had imagined this moment many times in her head, but she never thought they would feel as great as they did. A soft sigh escaped from Suki as Yuki's hands traveled underneath her breasts, still holding them in her hands. Her eyes went from her chest to her eyes, blushing when she realized how close they were. She felt her stomach do flips when she felt Suki's hot breath against her face. The world around them slowed down, Suki's breathing became heavier with the prolonged touch of the brunette. "Do it already," Suki whispered, that was all Yuki needed to let her feelings out. Their lips and bodies crashed together, turning the bubbling water into a storm in the tub. Yuki's arms and legs went around Suki as her lips moved wildly against hers; Suki easily kept up the pace. Her fingers dug through the hair that she had longed to touch since she first laid eyes on it, her fingers roamed over the silky smooth skin that she stared at for hours and kissing the lips that had been her prize for years. The urgency finally died down and the kisses became slower and more intimate. It finally slowed down until Yuki gave her one last kiss and their eyes met. "How about we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

* * *

As the sunlight poured into the guest house, Yuki stirred awake, her cheek against the warm and soft pillow. A smile broke on her face as the memories of last night replayed in her mind. She snuggled her head deeper into the pillow and extended her arms, but feeling nothing but the bed. Her hand searched around for the warm body of her lover, but found nothing. Yuki raised her head off the bed and opened her eyes, only to shut them again as the bright rays of the sun hit them. Rubbing her eyes, she tried again and looked around the room, but found it empty. She grabbed the messed up sheets and held it around her body as she searched the small house. Yuki peaked her head out to see Suki sitting on the now covered hot tub, putting her clothes back on. "Hey," Yuki said sleepily.

"Uh hey," Suki gave her an awkward smile, she could already feel her heart tearing. She should have known that this was going to happen. She gathered Yuki's clothes from the pile she had put them in earlier, "You should get dressed so that we can talk about last night…" She took her clothes and numbly walked to the bathroom, not wanting to her the words she never wanted to hear from Suki. Once she was done getting dressed, she walked out to see Suki sitting on the bed waiting for her. She patted the spot next to her and Yuki sat down. "Now…"

"Before you say anything," Yuki interrupted, "I just wanted to tell you that I've had feelings for you since I started at the school. I've waited, watching you go after guys and it pained me to see you get your heart broken, knowing that I could be better for you. I know this isn't really your thing…but I wanted you to know that last night meant the world to me…I will never forget it and it was worth all the time and the pain that I will probably have to go through after this."

It was silent for a moment before Suki spoke up, "So you've liked me?" Yuki reluctantly nodded. "Oh thank God, I thought I was going to have to apologize to you for coming onto you last night. This makes this situation _a lot_ easier."

Her heart leapt, "Wait…so you actually liked being with me last night?"

"Of course," Yuki tackled Suki on the bed and kissed her.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me," Yuki tried to hold back the tears of joy.

Suki brought them back to a vertical base as Yuki clung to her, "Okay, okay, relax. There are a few things we need to talk about. I'm still not sure about doing this 'being with a girl' thing, I'm going to need to slowly go into this, which is kind of conflicting with what happened last night. I don't really think announcing I like girls is the best for me since Jet and I just broke up."

"Can we still be together?"

She smiled, "Of course…but we should keep it quiet for a while okay?"

"I don't care," Yuki hugged her tighter, "As long as I have you."

**-SDB**


End file.
